Diverged
by Mary Barrens
Summary: Martha, jeho černá služebná, je jednou z těch, co zmizí, a on nemůže pochopit, proč se cítí, jako by ztratil dlouholetou přítelkyni. John Smith/Joan, John Smith/Jack


Ve Farringhamu se něco děje.

John si není jistý co. Lidé se chovají zvláštně a John si připadá ztracený, protože Baines chodí kolem školy a tváří se divně (a Johnovi z něj běhá mráz po zádech a chce utéct, ale Baines je jenom kluk a jeho student a John nebude utíkat před svým _studentem_), Martha je přehnaně starostlivá a dívá se na něj, jako by čekala, že jí něco řekne, ale on neví, co chce slyšet, a tak raději mlčí, a lidé mizí a ne vždy se zase vrací zpátky domů.

Připadá si, jako by se propadl do dalšího z těch svých trochu šílených a příliš barvitých snů, těch, po kterých musí po probuzení pokaždé chvíli lapat po dechu, a říká si, že kdyby doopravdy _byl_ Doktor, věděl by, co dělat.

Jenže není Doktor, to je jen sen, John je jen obyčejný učitel a vždycky chtěl jen klidný život. Nikdy se nechtěl plést do událostí, jako je tohle.

Nechtěl, ale zapletl.

xXx

Kdyby se Johna Smithe někdo zeptal, jestli chtěl být učitel, už když byl chlapec, řekl by ano. Řekl by to klidně a vůbec by nad tím neváhal, protože miluje učení, miluje předávat své znalosti studentům, miluje vychovávat další generace a rozšiřovat jim obzory. Jistě to musel chtít, už když byl sám dítě, nebo ne?

Ve skutečnosti neví. Nikdy by to nepřiznal, ale neví, vážně neví, a to ho děsí k smrti, protože si _nepamatuje_. Nepamatuje si, čím chtěl být jako dítě, a kam si chodil hrát a co si přál na Vánoce, když mu bylo osm. Všechny ty malé a nedůležité detaily, které by měl znát, ale nezná, zatímco ty ostatní vzpomínky, jako kde leželo město, kde žil jako kluk, jsou zamlžené a vzdálené.

Ne, zamračí se, když se nad tím zamyslí – a on se neodvažuje zamyslet se nad tím jindy než uprostřed noci, když je sám ve svém pokoji, leží v posteli a zírá do stropu a nemůže usnout – ty myšlenky nejsou zamlžené. Jsou ostré, až příliš ostré, _jasné_, nezkreslené pocity, jako by to byly vzpomínky někoho jiného, jako by vůbec nepatřily jemu.

Jenomže patří, musí patřit, protože tam jsou. A kde by se tam nabraly, v jeho paměti, kdyby nebyly jeho?

„Johne?" Joan mu zlehka položí dlaň na rameno a on se vytrhne z přemýšlení a zaostří pohled na její tvář, sevřenou starostmi. „Jsi v pořádku?"

Její hlas je jemný a její ruka na jeho rameni hřeje.

John potřese hlavou, aby si urovnal myšlenky. „Samozřejmě," řekne rychle, aby ji uklidnil a protože neví, co jiného říct. Protože on je v pořádku, ne?

Je v pořádku, jmenuje se John Smith a je učitel, na jeho vzpomínkách není nic zvláštního a ty sny, co ho tak vytrvale pronásledují, jsou jen projevem jeho trochu moc bujné představivosti, nic jiného než sny.

A tak John každé ráno vstane a zapíše si do svého Deníku nemožných věcí další příběh o Doktorovi, další příběh muže, který se narodil na jiné planetě a znovu a znovu zachraňuje Zemi, v modré budce, co je uvnitř větší než zvenku, připomene si, že nejen on, ale nikdo z těch lidí, o kterých se mu zdá, není skutečný, žádná Rose a žádný Jack a žádní tvorové z jiných planet, a už vůbec ne Doktor, ať už má jakoukoli tvář; a schová deník do šuplíku a připraví se na další, běžný a skrz naskrz normální den v životě Johna Smithe, a pokud se někdy na okamžik zasní a představuje si, že je skutečně Doktor, je to jen chvilková snaha uniknout z té monotónnosti. John Smith, normální, průměrný člověk.

A pokud někdy musí předstírat, že si nevšiml Marthy a jejích zvláštních pohledů a jejích řečí, nic to neznamená.

Jenže pak přijdou dny, kdy se na něj Martha dívá, se smutkem a jako by ho znala, jako by věděla něco, co on neví, a jen čekala, kdy se rozpomene i on, nebo kdy se ho Joan zeptá, kde se naučil kreslit a on jí řekne, že na Gallifrey, i když nemá vůbec tušení, kde by to mohlo být, nebo když řekne Joan, že jeho matka byla taky sestra, a přitom neví, jak na to přišel.

Jsou chvíle, kdy si John opravdu není jistý, kdo vlastně je.

xXx

Baines pořád chodí po škole s tím podivným výrazem ve tváři a divnými, ztuhlými pohyby, Timothy Latimer se Johnovi odmítá podívat do očí (Johna napadne, jestli se k němu naposledy nechoval moc příkře, ale pak nad tím mávne rukou, kluk se za pár dní určitě srovná) a Joan je stejně krásná a milá jako vždycky.

Ty staré hodinky, co má John celý život, pokud si pamatuje, na den nebo na dva někam zmizí, ale pak se zase objeví, a on si není jistý, jestli se mu to jen nezdálo.

Martha, jeho černá služebná, je jednou z těch, co zmizí, a on nemůže pochopit, proč se cítí, jako by ztratil dlouholetou přítelkyni.

xXx

Trvá to několik týdnů, ale nakonec se situace ve vsi uklidní.

Lidé se přestanou ztrácet, a i když se nevysvětlí, co se vlastně dělo, nejsou už žádní další pohřešovaní – posledním je Baines. Joan přijme Johnovu žádost o její ruku, šťastná a s očima plnýma života, a dokonce i Timothy se mu přestane vyhýbat, ačkoli se na něj stále ještě občas divně dívá.

Ani to ale není nadlouho, protože John a Joan se vezmou, pěkná, malá svatba jen s několika blízkými, a pak se sbalí a odjedou a Farringham nechají daleko za sebou.

Bůh ví, proč si John myslí, že změna prostředí ho zbaví i jeho snů.

xXx

Usadí se ve Skotsku.

Krásná, divoká příroda se stejně krásnými, divokými lidmi. Koupí si dům, malý, ale vřelý a útulný a _jejich_ a oba to tam milují.

John se pokouší nevšímat si toho, jak mu to místo připadá povědomé, jako by tam už někdy dřív byl (Dřív? Nebo později? Možná obojí?), ale jinak je šťastný, jen někdy, hlavně po dalším z těch až příliš živých snů o šíleném muži s malou modrou budkou nebo po další Joanině otázce na jeho dětství, na rodiče, jeho rodné město nebo kamarády nebo na to, co rád dělával, když byl ještě chlapec, se John na okamžik zastaví a snaží se přemýšlet, ale je to k ničemu, a tak se všechny tyhle bezvýznamné drobnosti rozhodne ignorovat a předstírá, že je všechno v pořádku a že mu jeho sny nepřipadají stejně reálné – možná dokonce reálnější – jako jeho život s Joan.

John projde desítky a desítky map Británie, pečlivě, centimetr po centimetru, ale Gallifrey nenajde, ani v Irsku ani nikde jinde.

xXx

Deník neuvěřitelných věcí vyjde jako román a není nikdo, koho by to překvapilo víc, než sám John.

Stovky hodin práce při přetváření drobných epizod a spousty poznámek do jednoho souvislého příběhu s pevnou kostrou a uvěřitelnými, reálnými postavami, až vznikne trojice hlavních představitelů. Doktor, skoro tisíc let starý mimozemšťan, cestovatel (brilantní) a dobrodruh (šílenec), který se vždycky staví na stranu těch slabších, problémy řeší svojí inteligencí a občas si s sebou na cesty bere člověka, aby si nepřipadal tak osamělý, Rose, křehká blonďatá dívka, která je odvážná a snadno se pro něco nadchne, a Jack, bývalý časový agent, který pochází z daleké budoucnosti a flirtuje s každým, koho potká – a to byl trochu problém, Jackova otevřenost, jenže John tuto jeho vlastnost odmítal změnit, protože když to zkusil, nemohl se zbavit pocitu, že už by to nebyl _Jack_. John ty tři pošle skrze vesmír a čas, nechá je prožívat ta nejpodivnější dobrodružství a potkávat ty nejzvláštnější a nejzajímavější postavy a nakonec zvítězit ve válce proti Dalekům, což stojí Jacka život. Rose zůstane na Zemi a Doktor, smrtelně zraněný, změní podobu, nechá za sebou ty velké uši a koženou bundu (_nové zuby, to je divné_) a Satelit 5 a vydá se na další cestu, ještě o něco smutnější, než býval dříve, protože ztratil další přátele.

A zdá se, že lidé jeho knihu milují. Jeho čtenáři donekonečna řeší, jestli je John geniální autor s bujnou fantazií nebo naprostý blázen, ale všichni mají podivnou slabost pro Doktora, muže z hvězd, který miluje lidstvo a neúnavně bojuje za jeho právo na život, a jeho společníky.

John dokonce dostane nabídku na další román, protože jeho čtenáři volají po pokračování. Joan je na něj hrdá a John si sedne ke stolu, představí si, jak by měl Doktorův příběh pokračovat, všechna ta dobrodružství, která ho čekají, nová společnice (a pokud v jeho mysli vypadá jako Martha, není to nic úmyslného, prostě má jen pocit, že to tak má být), nové bitvy, které musí vybojovat, noví lidé, které bude muset ochránit.

Vezme tužku a začne psát novou knihu.

Nikdy ji nedokončí.

xXx

Joan je těhotná. Je ještě nádhernější než obvykle a září štěstím, v očích má veselé jiskřičky, když s Johnem večer sedávají na sedačce ve svém domě, on jí nahlas čte a jednu dlaň má přitom položenou na jejím břiše.

Tohle je život, který si pro sebe John představoval.

Joan se zavrtí, aby se uložila pohodlněji, mezi rty jí uteče tichý výdech. „Těším se," zamumlá a prsty přejede po svém břiše.

John se usměje a ani na okamžik nepřestává číst.

xXx

Jejich šťastné manželství nevydrží dlouho a John nechápe, proč si myslel, že by mohlo.

Postará se o to výmol na silnici, přímo nad srázem, kudy Joan vezou do nemocnice, když začne rodit, sotva dva roky po jejich svatbě.

John u toho není, protože ho odmítli vzít s sebou, a trvá několik hodin plných strachu a očekávání, celou jednu probdělou noc, strávenou na židli u kuchyňského okna, s hrnkem vychladlého čaje, než někdo přijede, aby mu to řekl.

Když se to dozví – zaklepání na dveře, těsně nad ránem, venku je ještě skoro tma – je bosý (_bosý na Měsíci_) a v pyžamu a svět se mu zhroutí.

John zůstane sám, bez kohokoli, kdo mu mohl být blízký, zůstane sám a opuštěný a nezbývá mu, než dál kráčet životem na vlastní pěst.

A má neodbytný pocit, že to není poprvé.

xXx

Johnovi trvá skoro dvanáct hodin, než pochopí, co se doopravdy stalo. Pár hodin tupého zírání do zdi, kdy přemýšlí nad tím, proč se najednou sotva může nadechnout a proč je v celém domě takové ticho, když by jím měly znít Joaniny kroky a smích, možná dokonce dětský pláč, a nakonec mu dojde, že ani jedno z toho už nikdy neuslyší.

Žádná Joan. Žádné dítě. Jen on, sám, jako pokaždé.

Toho večera se John opije tak, že nemůže nic jiného, než vzlykat do poloprázdné sklenice, až konečně usne s hlavou položenou na desce stolu.

Je to první noc, co si pamatuje, kdy se mu nezdá o Doktorovi.

xXx

John uteče.

Opustí Skotsko, protože každý kopec, každý les a každý malý kousek půdy mu tam připomíná Joan, odjede do Londýna a doufá, že se tam ztratí mezi lidmi a schová se před svou bolestí.

Jenže to nefunguje, a tak uteče i z Londýna. A pak z Birminghamu. A Leedsu. A nějakého malého městečka úplně na jihu Anglie, jehož název si ani nepamatuje. Utíká a nemůže se zastavit.

Měsíce se pomalu začínají měnit v roky.

xXx

John se znovu pokusí psát. Snaží se znovu se vžít do příběhu, a i když není těžké psát postavu Marthy, která je chytrá a rázná – a on ji po hranách ještě trochu přiostří, tak, jako byla jiná žena z jednoho z jeho snů, zrzavá nevěsta – a vždycky má pro každého vlídné slovo, a je neuvěřitelně snadné představit si, že je Doktor, muž z planety, která už není, kterého každý nakonec opustí; psaní mu moc nejde.

Zvládá drobné příběhy, jejich malá dobrodružství, setkání s jinými druhy a výlety do jiných světů. Dovolí jim setkat se se Shakespearem a zachránit Londýn, pošle je do širého vesmíru, protože Martha chce poznávat, vidět všechno, co může, ale pak se zarazí a neví, jak pokračovat, protože nemá ani tušení, jak by měl celý příběh skončit.

Dlouhé noci tráví přemýšlením nad správným zakončením Doktorova příběhu, ale na nic nepřijde, protože ten příběh nemá mít konec.

Kniha zůstane nedokončená, stejně jako dobrodružství Doktora a Marthy.

John se nemůže soustředit, trochu pije, aby zapomněl, že přišel o Joan, svoji krásnou Joan a jejich dítě, potlouká se od ničeho k ničemu, často mění zaměstnání, protože nikde nedokáže zůstat příliš dlouho, až se nakonec vrátí tam, kde to všechno začalo, do Farringhamské školy pro chlapce, a kreslí stovky portrétů své ženy, jako by doufal, že když ji nakreslí ještě jednou, ožije.

xXx

Znovu už se neožení. Nemůže, i když se objeví hned několik žen, které by měly zájem o celkem dobře vypadajícího a pořád ještě ne tak starého vdovce.

Johnovi je jedenačtyřicet, když odmítne krásnou a milou tmavovlásku, jen proto, že vůbec není podobná Joan.

Vybuduje si – na tom půltuctu škol, kde pracuje – pověst málomluvného morouse, který má úžasné znalosti z historie. Nikdo ze studentů se neodváží říct ani slovo, když jim vypráví o starověkém Egyptě a Římě, o madame do Pompadour (Rennet, krásná a odvážná, ale smutná, příliš smutná) a o Napoleonovi, hltají jeho výklad a Johna to těší, protože to znamená, že nepoznali, že už do své práce nevkládá srdce.

xXx

S léty jeho sny o Doktorovi mizí. Nejdříve je jich míň a je těžší si je zapamatovat, až nakonec zmizí úplně a bolí to skoro jako by ztratil část sebe sama.

Jeho Deník nemožných věcí končí skoro zapomenutý, na dně šuplíku nočního stolku.

(_Nikdo nezůstal._)

xXx

„Ještě jednu," poručí si John polohlasem další skleničku. Má jich už před sebou několik, prázdných a obrácených dnem vzhůru, jak si je pečlivě skládá do řádku, jednu za druhou.

Hospodský před něj beze slova postaví dalšího panáka a John si unaveně povzdychne. Nedívá se okolo sebe a sedí přímo u pultu a nikdo kromě hospodského, který ho každých pár minut sjede podezíravým pohledem, jako by si myslel, že nemá na zaplacení, si v té potemnělé, zakouřené putyce přímo na hlavní ulici Cardiffu nevšímá jeho, a jemu to tak vyhovuje. Nechce se s nikým bavit a ani pořádně neví, co to vlastně pije, ale je to jedno, protože (není to víno, a to je dobře, nikdy neměl rád víno) to hřeje a propaluje si to cestu do žaludku a pomáhá mu to zapomenout a to stačí.

„To samé, co má on," ozve se vedle něj hluboký, příjemný hlas a John se po něm bezděky otočí.

Muž vedle něj je vysoký, s širokými rameny, těžkým vojenským kabátem a tmavými vlasy. Zaujatě se na Johna dívá, na tváři křivý úsměv, oči modré, opravdu hodně modré a plné života, i když je v nich něco starého, rysy trochu moc ostré, ale dokonale pravidelné, v bradě má důlek.

A John se nemůže zbavit dojmu, že už ho někdy potkal.

Muž se pod jeho zkoumavým pohledem zřejmě necítí nepohodlně, spíš naopak, sebevědomě se na něj zazubí a natáhne k němu ruku. „Kapitán Jack Harkness," představí se.

John mu potřese rukou, a pokud přitom cítí po celém těle podivné šimrání – protože na tom muži je něco zvláštního, něco _špatného_ – ignoruje to. „John Smith."

Jack se přestane usmívat a pátravě Johna sjede pohledem, oči přimhouřené. „Míval jsem přítele, který si občas říkal John Smith," prohlásí a nepřestává na něj zírat, jako by v jeho obličeji hledal něco známého.

John uhne pohledem a obemkne prsty kolem nové skleničky. „Je to dost běžné jméno."

„Trochu mi ho připomínáte." Kapitán nakloní hlavu na stranu a zamyšleně se na něj dívá. „Je to směšné, vůbec mu nejste podobný. Ale něco ve vás…" Pokrčí rameny a obrátí do sebe panáka, s lehkostí člověka, který toho už v životě vypil hodně.

Ani jeden z nich toho moc nenamluví, vlastně jen sedí vedle sebe u pultu a pijí, občas prohodí slovo nebo dvě, ale když pak společně vyjdou z baru, do chladné a vlhké cardiffské noci a Jack ho přitiskne k hrubé stěně a zkusmo, skoro tázavě ho políbí, napadne Johna, že k tomuhle možná směřovali celý večer.

Z nějakého důvodu má ale pocit, že k tomu směřovali mnohem déle.

xXx

Až mnohem později, když je John doma, když leží v posteli a ve tmě zírá do stropu, protože nemůže usnout, ho napadne, že ten muž vypadal úplně stejně jako Jack, muž z jeho snů o Doktorovi.

Muž, jehož tvář před všemi těmi lety nakreslil do svého deníku, ještě před snídaní, než ten obličej s modrýma očima, o kterém se mu zdálo, zmizí z jeho paměti.

xXx

John neví, co ho nutí zůstat zrovna v Cardiffu.

Je to město jako každé jiné. Domy a chodníky a zaprášené uličky a lidé, ale je tu něco, co ho tady drží. Něco, co ho navede k malému domku kousek od zálivu, něco, co ho nutí chodit každý den na to malé náměstí hned u vody a stát, někdy i celé hodiny, na místě, pokaždé na té samé kachli, s husí kůží za krkem.

Nepřemýšlí nad tím, protože Cardiff není nejhorší místo k životu. Je to prostě jen město a on už nemá dvacet, ani třicet, dávno ne, a je unavený utíkáním a schováváním se.

Nemá tušení, jestli je kapitán Jack Harkness, muž, kterého tehdy, když se sem přistěhoval, potkal v baru, a který se tak podobal _jeho_ Jackovi – _Doktorovu_ Jackovi – místní, ale už ho nikdy nepotká a po nějaké době začne věřit tomu, že jejich setkání nebylo ničím víc, než dalším snem.

Posledním snem o někom z Doktorova světa.

xXx

Když byl John mladý, nedovedl si představit, jak může někdo milovat celý život jen jednoho člověka.

Teď ví, že může.

(_Nikdy tě neopustím._)

Na zdi nad postelí, úzkou a jen pro jednoho, má pořád ještě pověšený portrét své Joan, ten, který kreslil ještě ve Farringhamu, tehdy před lety. Nikdy ho nesundá.

xXx

John Smith zemře v požehnaném věku devadesát dva let.

Rodinu nemá (_jsem sám_) a poslední, co mu zbývá, je myslet na Joan, vzpomínat na to, jak byla krásná a jak se uměla smát a jak šťastná byla, když se brali, myslí na ni až do konce.

(Tu poslední noc se mu o ní zdá a je to ten nejnádhernější a zároveň nejsmutnější sen, jaký kdy měl.)

Jeho jméno je zapomenuto, stejně jako jeho příběhy, a dům, ve kterém se usadil, když se konečně rozhodl přestat utíkat, a kde strávil skoro polovinu svého života, je prodán. Nová rodina najde ve spodním šuplíku jeho nočního stolku, v tom šuplíku, který nebyl otevřen tak dlouho, že se už otevřít skoro nedá, starý sešit, plný neuvěřitelných lidí a nemožných věcí, a ještě starší kapesní hodinky.

Sešit skončí vysoko na polici v antikvariátu, mezi desítkami dalších knih, které už nikdy nikdo nebude číst, a hodinky na prádelníku v dětském pokoji, jako připomínka něčeho starodávného.

A jestli se z nich občas ozve zašeptání, tichý hlas, prosící, aby někdo hodinky otevřel a předal je pánovi času, není nikdo, kdo by naslouchal.


End file.
